totaldramaletterzfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider
Spider Lesley Garnet, labelled the''' 'Sick Guy', is a contestant on Total Drama Letterz and was a meber of Team Puzzle before making it to the merge. He went on to be the overall winner. Profile '''Name: Spider Likes: Feeling well, his friends at hospital, medication that actually works. Dislikes: Being sick, weeklong bedrest, people avoiding him. Why TDL: Doctor's orders. Spider is unwell. In fact he can hardly remember a time he WAS well. Aside from his cool name he has very weak immune systems and a usually blocked nose. Spider is quite a nice guy with a love of music and art but rarely gets a chance to prove this as people avoid him so they don't get infected. He's off school so much he's practically homeschooled! Will Spider ever get well? Will he make some special friends? And does he have some special talents or is he just sick? Personality Spider is a guy who is genuinally nice but also suffers from a slight inferiority complex. He is polite and really cares for the friends he has; Spider always tries to do the right thing and help people if it is possible. However, Spider is a big target for bullying and prejudice from Kasimar and Nakia and not only does he have difficulty in standing up to bullies but also is somewhat afraid of them. Spider also has a sort of tragic sense of humor. He suffers from white blood cell deficiency which makes him EXTREMELY susceptable to illnesses. Spider may be a nervous sort of guy but is far from a coward and would never give up on his friends. Spider rarley gets angry but if you push him too far (which is hard to do) you will be SORRY as Nakia found out. Bio Name: 'Spider Lesley Garnet '''Hair Color: '''Auburn '''Eye Color: '''Green (though his official picture doesn't show it). '''Team: 'Team Puzzle 'Relationship: 'Quana '''Freinds: '''Everyone (except enemies) '''Enemies: Nakia, Kasimar, Daisy, Tabitha, Wallace '''Fear: '''Fear itself '''Talent: '''Creative writing, making friends (when given a chance), challenges (oddly), acting '''Nicknames: '''Bug (Democrative name by Kasimar), me heartie (endearing term by Barney), My little Arachnid (Pet name by Quana) Coverage To be added later Love Interests Spider has only ever had eyes for one girl and that girl is Quana. From when they first met Spider and Quana were good friends and Quana stood up for Spider when Nakia bullied him as well as encouraged him. After they spent the fear challenge together (due to Spider having to be present while Quana faced her fear of cemeteries) Spider developed a crush on the Hispanic singer. Spider was too nervous to tell her how he felt so Barney started his 'match making powers' in an attempt to set his two friends up. The two teen officially hooked up in episode 13 (by that time Quana had fallen for Spider as well); after Spider suffered an allergic reaction from apples due to Tabitha spiking the drinks in the eating challenge. Quana was really worried for her friend and after Barney told her how Spider felt she went to see him in the medical tent. Both confessed how they felt and shared their first kiss. From there their relationship took off with funny moments such as a game of truth or dare or a game of footsies. Spider was very upset when Quana was unfairly voted off. After Spider won TDL he kept good on his word to split the winnings with Quana; this genuinally touched her. Trivia *Spider is the main protagonist of Total Drama Letterz. *Spider's first name was inspired by a character from the micro machines series called Spider. Niether character has much in common though (look at a picture of MM Spider and you'll see what I mean). *Spider is very allergic to apples. *Spider's favorite color is bright orange. *Spider likes the Professor Layton series. *Spider doesn't like horror movies or games as they scare him very easily. *Spider has ambitions to become a doctor when he grows up; this is very ironic given his illnesses. *Spider has the most confessional out of the guys and the second most overall. *Spider is CragmiteBlaster's favorite character. *Spider own's a Nintendo 64. **His favorite game for it is Banjo-Kazooie. Category:Contestants Category:Team Puzzle Category:Merge